1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of paginating a printed material to be folded, and more particularly to a method of paginating a printed material to be folded, which is applicable to an electronic page make-up system for generating color-separated final films using a display unit based on computer processing from individual subject images without using intermediate materials including layout sheets and line subject films pasted to those layout sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a bookbinding process for producing a printed text comprising a plurality of pages, e.g., a book, printed sheets are mechanically folded by a folder.
Before printed sheets are folded, it is necessary that the printed sheets be paginated, i.e., assigned page numbers.
One process of paginating printed sheets will be described below with reference to FIGS. 24A through 24E. As shown in FIG. 24A, a printed sheet 2 which is to be folded is displayed on a display screen. The printed sheet 2 is referred to as a leaf having two face and back pages.
Based on folding specifications (it is assumed that the leaf 2 is to be folded into four pages of an openable-to-the-right book), a fold line L1 is entered to generate four rectangles on the leaf 2, as shown in FIG. 24B. Then, the four rectangles are paginated, i.e., assigned first, second, third, and fourth pages, according to the folding specifications, as shown in FIGS. 24C and 24D. The folding specifications contain pages for the respective rectangles, which make up the face and back of the leaf. The term “openable-to-the-right book” means a book whose pages are turned from left to right by the reader when the reader reads the book in the normal direction. In the openable-to-the-right book, characters are printed in vertical arrays on each of the pages.
When the printed sheet 2 is folded about the fold line L1 by placing the right-hand side over the left-hand side thereof in FIG. 24D, an openable-to-the-right book 5 of four pages is completed as shown in FIG. 24E. The term “book” used herein means not only books, but also printed texts which are folded, including pamphlets, brochures, booklets, etc. Usually, books of many pages are stitched and then cut after the pages are folded.
If an A6-size book of 32 pages is to be produced, an A2-size leaf is prepared. In a pagination process, each of the face and back of the leaf needs to be assigned 16 pages (16 rectangles), and hence the leaf as a whole needs to be assigned 32 pages. The worker effects the pagination process by seeing folding specifications including a table of rectangles and page numbers, pointing all the rectangles with a mouse, and entering page numbers. The pagination process is therefore highly tedious and time-consuming to carry out.